Fade
by Little Rini
Summary: Thought I gave up on Gundam wing songfics? Well nope i didn't. It's Relena's self exspression... sorta.. o.O Well R


Fade Okay, this is like a song for Relena to express herself.. Heh, well sorta. It has to deal with Relena and growing up. About, her brother, foster father and foster mother. Normal black text like this is the story and red text is the lyrics.   
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam wing. I do NOT own Fade by Staind. 

Flashback:   
A young Relena looks up at a young Millardo. Millardo walks to other children to play. Relena runs after him to play but he just ignores her and tells her to get lost. Relena runs off into the Sanq Palace and stays in her room crying.   
:End Flashback 

I try to breathe   
Memories overtaking me 

Relena stairs out as it snows. She then turns to her desk to look at the stack of papers on her desk that she needs to sign. Millardo, better known as Zechs has left her once again to take care of the Sanq kingdom by herself. She has been having Memories of Millardo and her as young children. He was so rude and their parents never noticed. They where busy ruling the kingdom. 

I try to face them but   
the thought is too   
Much to conceive 

Flashback:   
Relena at age 10 runs up to her Foster father and smiles at him. "Hello daddy, are you gonna play with me today?" she asks. "No, Im sorry Relena I have to do work. Go ask your mother." he says and walks off. Relena walks to her foster mother and pulls on her dress. "Mommy will you play with me today?" she said. "No not now. Go play with your toys."   
: End Flashback 

I only know that I can change   
Everything else just stays the same   
So now I step out of the darkness   
That my life became 'cause 

Relena picked up her phone and dialed Quatre's number but found it busy. She sighed and set it down. She then picked up the phone again and dialed Duo's number but found it busy as well. She sighed once again and set the phone back down. 'I just need someone to talk to.' she thought and walked out of her office. 

I just needed someone to talk to   
You were just too busy with yourself   
You were never there for me to 

Relena just walked wondering around the city not really noticing where she was going. She just felt so unwanted in the world. Heero had left her Duo and Quatre her best friends where busy. Why must she be alone all the time? She gave up her soul for this world, for this peace and this is how the world treats her. Relena slowly sat down on a bench at the park as it snowed. 

Express how I felt   
I just stuffed it down   
Now I'm older and I feel like   
I could let some of this anger fade 

God she just wanted to fade away. Was that just too much to ask? She had all this anger from her past how everyone would treat her. She was hurting inside and she had no way to release it. It was their to eat at her for all eternity. To slowly decay at her soul and cause slow and unbearable pain. 

But it seems the surface   
I am scratching   
Is the bed that I have made 

Relena starred up at the stars and heard a noise in the bushes. "You are slacking Heero." she said. "Hn." he said and came out of the bushes. "So where have you been all day?" he questioned. "Trying to find someone in this world that gives a damn about my feelings." she said bluntly. "Where were you when all this was going on in my head?" "I was on a mission." he said. 

So where were you   
When all this I was going through   
You never took the time to ask me   
Just what you could do 

Relena turned around to look at him. "You never cared any ways. Never once have you asked me just what you could do..not even once." she said shaking now. "Relena I didn't know." he said and began to hold her to his chest. "I don't want your sympathy but Im lost Heero." she said in-between sobs. "Ssh, it's okay. I'll try and help you. You just need to let it out." he said. Relena stopped and looked up at him. "You left me... why do you come back now?" she asked. "I need you in my life and I can see you need me, I love you Relena. Your not alone anymore." she smiled and hugged him. "I love you too and your not alone either, Heero."   


A/N: Humm, well R&R? Yeah, well Bye. ^.^   



End file.
